The Daughter of Olympus
by anushayanjum
Summary: In this story, Tartarus is rising and Calypso ha turned evil but a new Hero has risen! Can she save us all?
1. Chapter 1

Leo

Leo had Calypso's arms around him, surfing through the skies. What more could he want? He wanted home. He had the feeling of lava inside him, tossing and turning. He flew towards camp half-blood. It was ok… He could see all his friends…Crying? They were crying over a burning shroud. "They're burning my shroud!" Everyone turned towards him. Piper screamed and all he could see was her hair and the oaky smell around her. Percy had his eyes wide open. He gaped at Calypso. Leo told them his story and they told him theirs. They had defeated Gaea and also that Leo had been gone for about 4 months. Suddenly, fire wrapped around Calypso like an envelope and laughter… Calypso's evil laughter. She was… evil? She used him! Everyone gaped at her. She screeched," I have found power! The depth will rise and perish the Demiah among us! You wait sweeties!" She disappeared. Leo ran. He ran as much as he could. He didn't know where but he ran.

Piper

Piper wanted to go after Leo but she didn't. Chiron came and Annabeth reported to him what had happened. His eyes widened. "Child, are you sure she said Demiah?" "Yes" "This is bad", Chiron said. "Chiron, what is a Demiah?" Percy asked. "This is something we never told anyone. Only the ancients knew. Very well! I will tell you. Long ago, a prophecy was made by Delphi. There will be a child born to Poseidon but her mother will have the blood of all gods except the forbidden and the lord of Fire. The child will have silver blood for she will be more than just a demi god. She is a semi god. Three parts god and her blood is silver. It seems to me that Tartarus is rising. Issue the notice. We must prepare for war."

3 months later

Leo

It was Leo's duty to stand on the border of camp. He was sitting on a chair and all he could think of was Calypso and how she betrayed him. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. A voice blurred his thoughts. There was a girl on his feet. She had brown, doe eyes and dark brown hair which were deadly straight. Her skin was slightly dark but much lighter than Leo's. "Help me". He carried her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Ara POV

Ara woke up in a wooden hut ish place. She suddenly remembered. Her dad! She had left him. Oh if there weren't so many monsters. A boy came close. He had a mop of curly brown hair and soft, kind brown eyes. He was cute in a monkeyish way. He came close "What's your name, Angel?" "It's Ara", she replied. "I am Leo!" She smiled. He looked 16. Ara was 14. But then another boy came close. He had Jet black, messy hair and a cheeky smile. She felt a tug on her side. She stared at the boy. She felt a connection and then her vision turned black and that's it.

Percy POV

When Percy woke up, he had that cute little girl on the chair next to him. She was cute and he felt a connection but in a brotherly way. He WANTED to protect her. Annabeth's eyes glistened with tears but she had a smile on her face. "What's going on?" he asked. The girl woke up. She had large intelligent, brown eyes. "Well" Chiron said "We have found you a sister, Percy. " My name is Ara and I have NO brother!" "She is the Demiah, the most powerful demigod in history. Annabeth, show her the video."

Annabeth POV

She was so happy for Percy. After she had shown Ara the tape, she saw her real personality. She was an encyclopedia but she had a jolly and cheeky attitude. "Much like Leo", Annabeth thought.

Ara POV

She had a brother. She saw Percy. She went over and hugged him. "Oh! I always wanted a brother!" He ruffled her hair. Then she saw a cyclops. She had read all about them. He came over and gave her a bone crushing hug. "This is Tyson, your other brother!" "Cool!"

1 month later

(Narrator)

Ara was comfy in her new home, Camp half-blood. It turned out that her Dad was the god of the seas. But he always took care of her. Percy was surprised when he found out that Zeus had allowed Posiedon to LIVE with his daughter and Posiedon had married the girl's mother. Leo and Ara were very close and each night, they sneaked out to a star gazer Ara had conjured up. She found many powers. Water, Charm speak, Ice, Intelligence, Singing, healing and so much more. One of them was magic. She could make anything out of thin air. One day, Rachel's eyes glowed green.

 _You have your weapon in your hand_

 _The children of sea will stand_

 _Together as 1 together as 100_

 _10 demigods shall go to the depth_

 _For the kiss of love shall heal_

 _For one thing she won't have_

 _The other demigod shall complete._

 _Another great prophecy…_


End file.
